


Push me and then just touch me

by Diran, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: — Так. — Фьюри обвел собравшихся в темной переговорной Мстителей суровым взглядом. — Даже не знаю, с чего начать. С того, как вам это в голову пришло?





	Push me and then just touch me

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды WTF Marvel Trash Party 2018

— Так. — Фьюри обвел собравшихся в темной переговорной Мстителей суровым взглядом. — Даже не знаю, с чего начать. С того, как вам это в голову пришло? Или, может, с того, куда вы подадитесь после увольнения из ЩИТа?

На экране за его спиной замер стоп-кадр из видео, в который он жестко ткнул.

— Ну… групповое фото команды, — взял на себя смелость заговорить первым Клинт. — Проводим вместе время. Укрепляем боевой дух… сэр, — добавил он под тяжелым взглядом Фьюри.

— Фото, значит. С нецелевым использованием супергеройской символики. Интерактивное фото. На две минуты двадцать пять секунд, мать вашу, интерактивное. Ладно. Я не могу вам устроить групповую ответственность, меня самого привлекут по трудовому кодексу, так что давайте по именам. Старк. Объяснишься? 

— Железному человеку — железную волю, — начал на манер стихов декламировать Тони.

— А железная сбруя ему нахера? — взревел Фьюри, перематывая видео. — Как моему глазу теперь развидеть вот это?

— Очень тонкая работа, между прочим, — невозмутимо откликнулся Тони, крепче сцепляя пальцы в попытке скрыть напряжение. — Чтобы добиться не только свечения, но и возможности перелетов по комнате, мне пришлось самому собирать этот объект. Вы хоть представляете, как тяжело встроить дуговой реактор в грудные ремни? Его пробивает и делает больно соскам, поэтому мне пришлось…

— Заткнись, — мрачно осадил его Фьюри. — Доктор Бэннер. Брюс. Я всегда считал именно вас голосом рассудка в этой команде. И нечего дуться в углу, Романофф, ты бы хоть балалайку свою на совещание постеснялась приносить! Я ее после твоего танца как жертву изнасилования оформить могу. Так вот, Брюс. Может, я несведущ в современных методах релаксации и психотерапии? Я что-то не припомню, чтобы потрясание задницей, высунув язык, с надписью помадой на груди «пробуди во мне чудовище» входило в прописанную вам программу медитации.

Брюс поежился, плотнее застегивая пиджак и потирая грудь. Помада до сих пор не смылась до конца, и он ощущал это.

— Это была моя помада, — вступилась Наташа.

— Конечно твоя. Не Бартона же. Рад, что ты подала голос. Может, расскажешь мне, кто был автором этой идеи? А еще мне очень, вот очень интересно, кто из вас стал креативным директором.

— Нужно вечеринку для руководства ЩИТа оформить? — снова встрял Клинт. — Простите, сэр. Виноват, сэр.  
— Тебе, Бартон, молчать бы. Твоя жена вообще видела, как ты терся своими трусами о колено Бэннера, изображавшего Кинг Конга? 

— Конечно! — воодушевленно заулыбался Клинт. — Это была ее идея.

— И то, как ты направлял свой лук на камеру? То, что на нем болтались перья из подушек — казенных, между прочим, подушек! — а ты играл глазами, нет погоди… я перемотаю.

На экране показался Клинт, подпоясанный фиолетовым полотенцем. Наконечник стрелы, украшенный сердечком из фольги, покачивался в такт его движениям бедрами.

— Моя жена готова поддержать меня в болезни и в здравии! В трусах или без них! — отрапортовал Клинт.

— Вы безнадежны. — Фьюри потер лицо ладонью.

Над столом на некоторое время повисла тишина.

— Мне почти больно продолжать, но я хочу знать. Капитан Роджерс. 

Стив сгорбился еще сильнее, пытаясь спрятаться в кресле. Случались все-таки в его жизни ситуации, когда быть мелким и тощим оказалось бы полезнее. 

— Я думал, вы патриот. Зачем же вы осквернили американский флаг?

— Он не осквернял! — встрял Баки. — Он завернул в него национальное достояние!

Стив хмыкнул. Но, поймав взгляд Фьюри, тут же сделал серьезное лицо.

— Простите, сэр. Виноват, сэр.

— Не тому у Бартона учитесь. Я вообще не знаю, чему можно научиться у купидона, — процедил Фьюри. — А вы… сержант Барнс. Не побоюсь этого имени, Зимний Солдат. Вы находитесь на реабилитации, программа которой предписывает мне аккуратное и вежливое обращение с вами. Так вот я со всей аккуратностью спрашиваю: как на вашем состоянии сказалась безрассудная мстительная вакханалия?

— Положительно. Социализация, — загнул он один палец. — Подъем командного духа, — второй. — Накопление позитивных эмоций, — третий. — Я все делаю строго согласно списку доктора Мерисим.

— А вот они, эти рекомендации. — Фьюри помахал одной из бесчисленных бумажек, лежащих перед ним на столе. — Так вот, ответь мне, ебать твою инвалидность, Барнс, как облизывание национального достояния и позволение похлопывать себя по заднице балалайкой прямо под отплясывающим в воздухе Человеком-Железная-уздечка вяжется с пунктом об отстраивании личного пространства? И, господи гребаный боже, красная звезда на жопе! Я глубоко уважаю ваше партнерство, но в наше время все еще принято носить парные кольца или кулончики там, а не трусы. И ладно белые звезды Капитана Америки — его символика, пусть делает, что хочет. Но красная звезда? Вторую холодную войну хочешь развязать? Все духовные скрепы советского наследия — и на жопе. Еще и балалайкой сверху жахнули. У меня командировка в Москву на следующей неделе, мне как там людям в глаза смотреть?

— С гордостью! — откликнулись хором Баки, Клинт и Наташа. По комнате пробежался синхронный смешок.

— А вы знаете, что вас за эти художества разжаловать всех могут к чертям? Мне руководство уже весь мозг через мясорубку пропустило. Так вот, что делать будете? У меня тут есть пара предложений на основе внезапно открывшихся талантов. В Диснейленде хотят расширить африканскую секцию. Придется многое завесить листьями, но в целом Бэннер уже почти вжился в образ. Или вот русское шоу. Обещают водку и горяченькое. Не знаю, кому даже предложить: Романофф, конечно, впишется, но Барнс точно соберет больше публики и выручки. Не забудь нашить на трусы кармашек для денег. Капитан. Тебя давно зовут сниматься для календарей, но это мелочно. Лучше сразу на подиум. У Хилл были знакомства в Викториас Сикрет. Хотя, судя по происходящему, стоит предложить магазины другого рода. Вот Старк как раз может устроиться туда на разработку новых моделей, а ты демонстратором. Отлично справитесь.

В повисшей тишине только тихо тренькала балалайка в Наташиных руках, да свистяще пыхтели грозно раздувающиеся ноздри Фьюри. Он решительно захлопнул папку с вакансиями и нажал кнопку коммутатора.

— Что у нас там, агент Коулсон?

— Видео: пять миллионов просмотров за сутки. Петиция за сохранение Мстителей в ЩИТе: семьсот тысяч пятьсот тридцать две подписи за тринадцать с половиной часов. Еще у меня есть шестьсот сорок один запрос на выступление команды на частных мероприятиях. Из них сто двадцать семь свадеб, пятьсот тринадцать корпоративов и одни похороны. Почтовый сервер временно недоступен, поэтому данный отчет не стопроцентно актуален.

— Спасибо, Коулсон. Продолжайте наблюдение. Ну что? Корпоратив? Похороны?

У Тони зазвонил телефон. C первых же не нот даже — жужжаний — «Push me and then just touch me till I can get...» Фьюри подскочил с места.

— Вон! Все вон! Думать над своим поведением и готовиться к отчету перед советом. Старк, если не сменишь рингтон, я, национальным достоянием клянусь, выгоню тебя на те похороны в твоей дуговой сбруе. Романофф, балалайка! Не оставляй меня с ней наедине!


End file.
